


Scream It aloud

by Nights_Of_Rage



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Expect feels, Feelings, Freeform, Gen, Homestuck what the fuck man, Multi, Poetry Format, Sadstuck, Serious, Slam Poetry, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, implied selfharm, sad feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nights_Of_Rage/pseuds/Nights_Of_Rage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One person's sight vision on their reality. One POV per chapter.<br/>You'll never see from their eyes again.<br/>Only a small insight to the characters.<br/>You get to glimpse every character's thoughts on things only ever once.</p><p>Spoilers for the current update!<br/>Just saying: Won't be able to finish this at the update, but I'll most likely finish it when I'm in the mood to type or something.<br/>Probably gonna drop it though</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gamzee

You hate the way his name sounds on your lips. It's a bastardization of true beauty and you are not meant for beauty.   
You are meant for the thing called heresy and curse and stupidity and useless, oh so useless.  
You love the way he says your name, even if it embodies all of those in one. 

You're so afraid to be alone. You've kept too many secrets to be with others.  
Your claws like making marks in the wall, in the supple skin that is your left arm, the nice, linear pattern easy to trace with lazy eyes.  
It's horribly pleasant.  
You know he loves someone but that someone is not you.  
That stings more than it ought to. Being pale shouldn't burn this bright, painful color it does.

It's too hard seeing his face with that so very hateful look.  
It's not like you've never seen it.  
You saw it with the Black king.  
But never, never so spitefully on you.  
But he has a reason for it and the teal on your hands makes you want to scream aloud.

Your friends have broken up and it's all your fault. You did something  
You're praising the angels of double death.  
It hurts so much, not because of the bullets, but because you miss that flame.  
The flame hates you now, enough to bring that righteous sickle down.

But if feels like your mind is being manipul8d by someone, and you cannot think but you certainly, certainly can feel it.  
You feel the way you take something away.  
The way you have to do things without wanting to.  
You feel the absolute pain when the Teal one wants to stab you free of all of your liquid mirth.  
You cannot resist the feeling and the urges you have been used to suppressing with the aid of the other mind.

You hurt her.  
You beat her up.  
Standard Kismissitude, you know.  
Accidentally killing her would be in the laws of Alternia society, in the fit of passion.  
But the flame burns bright with hate.  
Her infectious blood burns quickly.  
It wouldn't be in his heart.  
You are not in his heart, nor his diamond.  
You're nothing to him, forever more.  
It hurts, and it makes you enraged.  
You're tired of the hurting.

You're going to blow out that light,   
or  
he can boil your liquid away.

Fire and liquid cannot mix.

But you can certainly ignite the right liquid with the flame.

You're the both Molotov cocktail of destruction and you love the way he burns you to your core.


	2. Karkat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has his own story.

Thump  
Thump  
Thump.

The night is too long.  
The sky is too bright anyways.  
You watch two stars fall, on right with another.  
Your heart skips a beat.

He didn't even try.  
You were his, and all the same,  
He was yours.

You're scared to loose them all.   
They all threaten each other.  
You're the very idea of failure, pain loss regret and uselessness, or so very useless.

Something changed. Both felt the same, and it fell apart.  
Just another failed seed that could only take root.  
There was a rock in the way.

It's useless to try.  
It's broken anyways, you cannot change it.  
A dance is a dance.  
You cannot waltz alone.

You never just saw diamonds in the amethyst eyes.  
You swore there was something else in there.   
It burned brighter than your blood.   
You never mentioned it. He didn't know his own feelings.  
Just another reason why he was so pitiable.

But it broke so fast.   
Diamonds are supposed to be strong;  
sound.  
but they're arranged so fragile like  
that just the right cut would take it down.  
You wonder if  
it was your weapon that did it.

Now  
he's both colors of your heart.  
Teal and   
Pu r ple  
You can't stand it.  
You push him out. 

He's gone too far.

You were his rock but now  
you're the sand pit.  
Dragging him down into the depths.  
You're going down too.  
Of course;  
You always lose a piece of yourself when  
you lose someone dear to you.

The molten rock burns like your blood and  
You're burning to melt his part of this broken diamond.


	3. Terezi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She smells the wrong and sees the right.

You know, It really bugs you.  
The fact you had trusted her so much  
hand made it hurt just that much more.  
She knew it too.

You're in the wrong too.  
Your Legislacterator career has flunked.  
You would have messed up twice by now.  
Ruining something that could have been forged.  
Destroying something that should never have been.

It hurt him too.  
You could always see it in his eyes.  
You've noticed the fact no one looks at you  
quite the same anymore.  
It really bugs you.

It really bugs you that she is now a new color on your hands.  
You don't think she deserved it anymore.  
You believe the other does though.  
The same horns, but different motives.

You messed up again. You hate it, you really do.  
The fact his eyes just burn at you.  
Both of them.  
Eyes burning at different intensities.  
But, oh the delicious colors  
they both share.  
The things they do for you  
make you glad they came.

The other color you've gained a guilty pleasure for  
poisonous all of the other colors, makes them dull.  
Not to mention the drinks help.  
It's just a matter of time  
that you're forced to see it  
the smile on that wicked face.

So you go after him.  
And you're wrong  
Again.  
Again.  
Again...  
He takes out his rage on you, spilling your teal.  
The color for justice  
or perhaps  
injustice?

Then you can smell the red al around you.  
The heat.  
He bleeding pain.  
You glad you can't hear it but  
you know he's going to take him down.

You want to taste that numbing color,  
instead of that glorious red, or cerulean blue.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the end.


End file.
